Stereo Hearts
by LiveLifeLikeCrazy
Summary: Puck cheats on Rachel. Will they make up? Puckleberry relationship; Pezberry friendship.


Puck sits on the couch, controller in hand, staring at the blank TV screen. There were so many thing he could have done to stop it. He could have told her no, he could have walked away. There were a thousand things he could have done. But he didn't do any of them. It was a moment of weakness and he wishes, more than anything else, that he could take them back. But he couldn't, he couldn't fix this. The guilt was eating him alive.

Then the door swung open, revealing Rachel, shaking. From rage or sadness, he wasn't sure. He gets up and stands in front of the door frame, reaching out to grab her.

"Don't touch me." she forces out of clenched teeth. A look of pain flashes across his face, and that just makes her angrier.

"What's wrong?" he asks, even though he knows exactly why she's acting this way.

"Don't play dumb!" she yells at him. She looks down at the floor so he won't see the tears and pain in her eyes.

"I know you slept with her." she says.

"Baby I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do it, it just happened. I wasn't thinking. I didn't mean- I didn't..." he trails off. He reaches for her hand, and again;

"_DON'T_ _TOUCH_ ME!" She screams. They are looking into each others eyes now. They are both crying, her taking shallow, rapid breaths; him running his hands through his almost nonexistent hair, walking back and forth, leaning his forehead on the wall. Tears are running down both of their faces, Rachel's makeup smeared and she's trying to fix it with a tissues.

"You said you would change for me Noah. You said you would be truthful and faithful. You said." she says bitterly, trying to maintain a calm façade, her cracked voice nearly breaking it. This just make Puck cry harder.

"I know. I did. I really did. But I don't know what happened. I just- I don't..." he tries, and then starts crying again.

"STOP FEELING SORRY FOR YOURSELF!" She screams, kicking over a fold out chair. He doesn't say anything.

"Whatever." she says, and walks out.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

He called her at least 30 times in that first hour. After the 15th call, she shut her phone off. That's when he started leaving voice mails. They were long, and she could barely make them out because he was crying so hard. Most of them were cut off by the second beep, but she never heard the end of them. He called her around 70 or 80 times before her just gave up and went to her house. Her fathers said she wasn't home, but he knew they were lying, so he climbed through her window.

"Um, no. Get out." Santana says, getting up off of the bed, leaving a red and puffy Rachel to watch.

He tries to walk past Santana, but she pushes him back.

"If you take one step closer to her, I swear I will pull out all of my razor blades and cut your balls out. Scoot back." she threatens.

"Rach, please just listen to me. I am so sor-" he starts, pleading for her to look at him.

"Puck, no! You don't get to play the victim. She has a good reason for not listening to you." Santana finally says, seriously. After another fight with Santana, she finally gets him to leave.

"She will call you when she is ready. I want you two to get back together too, but you need to give her time, okay? Santana says quietly, leaning out the windowsill, while Puck swing his legs over the tree branch.

"Okay. Just.. Just tell her I love her, okay?" he pleads to her.

"Okay." She says, pulling her head inside the window, sending him a small sympathetic smile, and closing the window.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

She finally does call him. It's four months later after they graduate. She calls him. He's in his room, packing up all his stuff. He got into college; NYADA, actually.

"Hello?" he answered.

_"Hey."_ she says.

"Oh, hey." he says. He never had forgiven himself for cheating on her.

_"Look outside." _she orders. So he walks over to his window. He sees her, and the New Directions, old and new, standing in a group. He opens his window, and she yells,

"I'M HOME!" and they start singing their song, Stereo Heart. He throws his head backs and laughs. He runs downstairs and out the door. They walk toward each other, and he wraps his arms around her waist, and she wraps her arms around his neck.

"I'm home." she whispers. He smiles.

"I know, and I couldn't be happier." he presses his lips to hers, and picks her up off the ground.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

The next month they move to New York, getting their own apartment.

Three years after that, they get married.

Two years, after that, they had twins, Allecca Brynn and John Wayne.

They had two more, Brooklyn Grace and Easton Jacob.

But throughout the whole thing, Puck always kept his promise. He did stay faithful. And he never, ever let her think less of him than perfect. He loved her more than anything, and he never planned on letting her go again.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, I know that was like the most cliché ending anyone has ever freaking seen, but the longer the story went on, the harder it was to think of stuff. But, I hoped you liked it. This is my first Puckleberry story ****_and_**** my first oneshot, so... whadda ya think? Haha. PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
